Going Out
by jojo140
Summary: The team goes out and Parker drives. I don't own Leverage or any of the characters. Please read and review.


I came up with this little story while my sister was letting me drive her car and then she yelled at me because I forgot to push the breaks and stepped on the accelerator instead while I was parking. Luckily there was no car in front but instead there was a little hill. Nobody's hurt but I will get punished when my Mom gets home. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little one shot. And Review Please

* * *

The team was hanging out in Nate's living room. Nate was falling asleep on the couch. Hardison and Eliot were watching football highlights on TV. Parker was picking a lock mindlessly and Sophie was finishing her nails. They had ended a con that was no doubt one of the easiest they had done. It was still early and none of them wanted to go home. Except Nate who had gone straight to the couch when he got there.

"I'm bored!" Parker declared looking up from what she was doing. Hardison and Eliot didn't even look up from what they were watching. Nate on the other hand had been snoring and jumped awake when she talked.

"Wha-What's going on! oh," He said looking around still half asleep. He rested his head back on the couch when he saw it was Parker who woke him.

"I'm bored too, let's go do something fun." Sophie said when she was done drying her nails.

"No, I'm tired. You girls go." Nate said.

"No, you're old." Hardison said. He and Eliot smiled.

"Nate come on let's go to the new museum that opened last week. We haven't done anything fun for like a month." Sophie pleaded.

"Yeah, I'll drive," Parker said, before anyone could object, she grabbed Nate's car keys and was out the door.

"Fine, I call shot gun," Nate said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Hardison record this," Eliot said pointing at the TV. "I want to see it when we get back."

"Got you covered man." He pushed some buttons on his laptop and closed it.

"I'm window seat." Sophie said climbing into the seat behind the driver and immediately closing the door to not let Hardison and Eliot in. Parker was already in the driver's seat; Nate was getting comfortable in the passenger seat, but Hardison and Eliot were still outside arguing who was going to go in the middle.

"Damn it Hardison, get inside!" Eliot said frustrated.

"Nah man, I hate the middle seat." Hardison said crossing his arms.

"You're skinnier. You'll fit better." Eliot growled.

"No. The middle has the bump; I'm not sitting on the bump." Hardison argued back. He took a step away from the car.

"Boys hurry up, it's getting late." Sophie said from inside the car. Parker wasn't paying attention. She was too busy looking at the blinking light that said one of the doors was open while the car was on. "I want to be there to scope I mean to look at the art for at least 2 hours." She corrected herself quickly when Nate turned to look at her.

"Guys get inside NOW!" Nate commanded.

Eliot got inside first and sat in the middle. He looked at Hardison who had a smug grin on his face. Hardison closed the door and buckled himself in. He leaned his head back, "OW! Nate, too far back. Move foreward."

"No, it's at least a forty minute drive and I'm going to rest on the way there." Nate said pushing his seat back and putting his arms behind his head. "And I'm not old."

Eliot belted out laughing, he moved more towards Hardison to give Sophie some room. Now Hardison was squished against the door. He didn't have time to try to move foreward because Parker started driving at that moment.

"Parker slow down!" Sophie said leaning forward looking over Parker shoulder.

"Parker stop!" Eliot said holding on to Nate and Parkers seats.

"Whoah! Too fast. TOO FAST! I'm gonna die. Oh lord I'm gonna die." Hardison said looking up.

"You guys relax. You act like I've never driven before," Parker said smiling looking in the rearview mirror.

"Have you ever driven before?" Eliot asked.

"Yes," Parker said "Once."

"ONCE! Parker do you at least have your license?" Sophie asked surprised.

"No, When they asked me for my last name I told them I didn't have one and they wouldn't let me take the permit test."

Sophie, Eliot and Hardison felt sorry for her but the feeling was immediately gone when Parker drifted a turn and almost hit a couple cars on the way. They stayed silent the entire drive there. Parker found a parking in the bottom floor of the parking garage. The garage was shared between the mall and the museum amongst other stores in the area. Everyone got out of the car. Sophie was thankful she was still alive. Eliot pushed Hardison out of the care and stretched, Hardison was on the floor praying.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Nate said stepping out of the car.

"Well, I'll have you know that Parker almost killed us in your car." Hardison said standing up. "You would have probably noticed had you not been sleeping the entire ride here."

"Yes, We could have died" Sophie said closing the car door. Parker was the first one out and was leaning on the hood waiting for everyone to 'collect' themselves.

"Pfft, it wasn't that bad." Parker said heading to the museum. Everyone else walked behind her but didn't far before Parker came back. "It's closed."

"Ugh, we drove all the way here for nothing," said Sophie.

"No way, that ride was too long and too uncomfortable to just be here for five minutes. I'm going to the mall." With that Eliot walked away. He was headed for the cook ware section of the mall.

The rest of the team walked inside the mall and split up. Hardison went straight to the Best Buy next to the mall. Sophie went to the mac store and Nate went into the food court, He left quickly before Sophie noticed he was gone. Parker was the last to enter; she went straight to the jewelry store then left and went into an art exhibit that was being held (I think we all know what she did in the jewelry store).After about 2 hours everyone met back at the car. Eliot came with a new blender (Parker had mixed peanut butter and ice cream in his old one). Sophie carried four boxes of new shoes and small bag of makeup. Hardison came with a new laptop. Nate and Parker didn't carry anything with them.

"Seriously Soph, you don't have that many feet." Nate said putting all her boxes in the trunk.

"Yeah, well, they were cute." Sophie said. Eliot, Sophie, Hardison and Nate were in the back putting their things in the trunk when they heard the car start/

"Oh hell no, Parker NO!" Eliot said.

"Guys get in the car I want to drive." With that she closed the door and buckled herself in.

"Let's go," Nate said unaware of what he was getting himself into. The last three looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

The End

* * *

I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed. Hope you like it. I'll update my other story soon. Promise. Please review.


End file.
